


Room for Two

by reallygrossstuff



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Farting, Fatstuck, M/M, Scat, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Dave has an idea for a 'fun' way to spend Valentine's day, much to his boyfriend's chagrin.





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Another late addition to the Valentine's stories, but I hope you all enjoy!

“This is fucking idiotic.”

Karkat crossed his arms, refusing to let anything but disdain cross his face as his boyfriend approached him. With Valentine’s Day just around the corner, the human had gotten it into his mind to do something ‘festive’, and somehow he’d concluded that the best course of action was to buy a pair of oversized novelty pants, which he now brandished at the troll.

“No, it’s fucking incredible.” Dave grinned easily, shaking the pants at Karkat slightly. “This is Valentine’s, babe, everyone’s doing cheesy couple stuff. Why can’t we?”

“Because it’s ridiculous, that’s why. Those things are going to be cramped as hell, we’d be lucky to take two steps in them before one of us falls and crushes the other.”

Despite the disdain in Karkat’s tone, Dave’s grin didn’t fade. “You’re still gonna wear them, though.”

Karkat wished he could protest this, but the fact that he’d already taken his pants off in preparation gave it away a little.

“It’s still ridiculous, though.”

“Never said it wasn’t, Kat. Now c’mere.”

As Karkat reluctantly approached, Dave stepped into the pants, pushing his legs easily through the wide holes. He had to keep a hold of the waistband to keep it from falling, as he didn’t come close to filling the pair by himself.

He might not have filled the pants on his own, but as Karkat turned to step back into them as well, he was concerned that Dave seemed to take up more than his share of the space. The human bragged occasionally about his ‘plush rump’, mostly in jest, but he _was_ pretty sizeable, his cheeks extending slightly into Karkat’s half of the pants.

When Karkat slid his left leg into the pants, he could feel it pressing against Dave all the way down, stretching the material as their thighs squished against each other. Shifting his weight onto that leg, he stepped fully into the pants, frowning slightly at how tight the fit was. Neither of them was wearing underwear, so he could feel where Dave’s slightly-clammy cheeks pressed against his own, every little movement pushing one of them against the other.

“Well? What d’you think?” Dave looked back over his shoulder at them, admiring the view. With how large the waistband of the pants was, he could easily see inside them to where their bare asses squeezed against each other.

Karkat didn’t want to look back – he was standing straight, doing his best to ignore how he could feel every inch of his boyfriend’s sweaty backside – and that his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind one bit. “I think this is possibly the dumbest idea you’ve ever had and you’re never getting me out of the house in these.”

“Oh well.” The human stretched gratuitously, shimmying slightly as he pressed back against Karkat. “We can have fun, just the two of us.”

“Fun, what fun can we have in these fucking-.”

Sighing loudly as he did, Dave let out a long fart, his own cheeks clapping even as the gas shook Karkat’s as well. The troll could feel the hot air puff against him, heating his bottom cheeks – and also reddening his upper cheeks in shame.

“What the hell?”

“Got a problem?” Dave didn’t show any shame as he kept going – in fact he seemed to relax, pushing against Karkat a little as the pants heated up with his stink. As his own backside was buffeted with the fumes, Karkat was mortified to realise he was adding his own occasional burst to the mix, the gas causing his hole to twitch and let out the contents of his own stomach.

“It doesn’t matter what I say, does it.” He groaned, realising there was no way Dave was going to stop until he was satisfied.

“Pretty much, yeah. Just relax, it’s not that bad.”

Things continued like that for a while, the two boys stinking their shared pants up with their constant farting. The slight warmth of every release was starting to cumulate, only worsening the problem of sweat as their cheeks began to slicken against each other.

Though he didn’t say anything, Karkat knew things would change soon. It was hard to hear over their loud farting, but his partner’s stomach had started to rumble louder and deeper, the human somehow unaware as his lack of inhibition coaxed more than just noise out of his bowels. Was he really going to…?

“Oh, fuck-.” Dave clutched his middle, eyes going wide as his next fart came out significantly wetter. Both of them could feel as the blonde’s sloppy farts began pushing out soft logs of shit, which quickly smeared against the pair’s sweaty rumps. “Fuck, fuck, shit…”

Karkat wasn’t too pleased about the new development either, but like hell was he going to overlook a chance to get back at Dave. “What’s wrong, Dave? It’s not that bad, is it?”

“Nng, shut the fuck up…” Dave tried to keep himself from making more of a mess, but it was already too late – his bowels were emptying into the novelty trousers, soiling them thoroughly and squishing messily between them.

“Why should I? This whole thing was your idea, you should be enjoying it, right?” Unable to resist riling Dave up more, Karkat loosened his own grip on his bowels, adding more mess to the situation to Dave’s dismay.

“Aw, _dude_.” Dave grimaced, every slight motion grinding their asses together and spreading the waste more and more, until it was practically covering the space between them, unable to fall down the legs due to the tight squeeze of their thighs.

The shit piled up more and more, to Dave’s dismay and Karkat’s sick amusement. Neither of them had any control over what was happening, and the pants offered no escape from the foul smell and sensation. It was a good few minutes before the messing finished, leaving them both panting and flushed.

“This is gross.” Dave frowned, wincing as a tiny movement squished the mess yet again between their chubby cheeks.

“Does that mean we can finally take these off?”

“…nah. Few more minutes, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
